


Breaking Up to Fall Together

by amdnj



Category: Kamen Rider Gaim
Genre: M/M, Universe Alteration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-14
Updated: 2014-01-14
Packaged: 2018-01-08 18:22:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1135926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amdnj/pseuds/amdnj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takatora realizes that the Banana rider he just struck down was none other than the man he'd been fucking. Kaito realizes that the guy he's been fucking is more than just a member of Yggdrasil. Reality tests just how strong their bond is.</p><p>Universe Aliteration - A different take on Baron fighting Zangetsu if they'd been dating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Breaking Up

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically jsut Day 23-24 of the 30 day otp challenge, but I thought it deserved it's own fic.

In his forest. They were in his forest. That was his rationality for everything that had happened. It wasn’t his forest, but he controlled it. He watched over it. They had no right to come in and make a mockery of everything. On one hand, it allowed him to fight, which had been a thrilling experience. Sure, the nut boy – pine cone he believe the lock seed was - had lost his belt. Ryouma’s wrath was not one that he was too afraid of. There were still several more riders after all.

No, that hadn’t been the problem. That strange cake military man who had made the situation uncomfortable – it was one thing to have near children fight each other but it was another entirely to have a man with military experience possibility slaughter them – was a lot weaker than he thought he would be. Of course he was. Takatora was way more versed in Lockseeds after all. The orange boy and that strange grape rider – who gave him a sense of dread- hadn’t even been all that big of a deal.

The second the banana rider had hit the ground, the suit leaving his form, Takatora forget how to breathe. The man’s form was obviously Kumon Kaito. He knew he was a beat rider, and he was assuming he was an armored rider. However, for that particular one to be him, Takatora felt sick. He hadn’t even been paying attention as he was too busy being blinded by rage. What if he had gone as hard as he had on the nut? What if he had killed Kaito? What if he had killed Kaito? What if he was ordered to dispose of Kaito? What if the belt made Kaito a threat?

His worst nightmare was quickly swarming in front of him. Everything was slipping out of control. The forest was out of his hands. Ryouma had to be plotting against him – a scary thought to say the least. Kumon Kaito was an armored rider that he had nearly beaten to death.

The sound of Kaito’s breathing was the only thing that allowed him to remember how legs worked. The other man wasn’t dead, but the fact that he could not even move to his aid did not make him feel any better. If he showed a sign of weakness, it would end badly very fast. Ryouma could not know that he was….seeing him. It was possible that by the slight falter Ryouma knew. If he knew, Ryouma could make things very, very bad for him. What if Kaito was used against him?

A thousand what ifs swarmed his mind, as he left the forest, only to hear that that orange boy had cleaned up the mess. The smirk on Ryouma’s face made him want to punch the nearest person in the face. It showed on his face, and the entire squadron curled away from him. Takatora’s wrath was legendary.

“Should we recover the riders?” Ryouma asks in a tone that Takatora can’t stand. He knows, and he’s toying with him.

“Do you want all your research to go to waste, and have to explain the deaths to the public after that man decided to broadcast against permission?” His tone goes haywire, and his voice rises in anger with each word. It takes far too much of his effort to stop himself from answer outright yes. Ryouma was not someone you were careless with.

“Very well. I wonder if I could experiment on the ones who were knocked out. You think they’d let me, Takatora?” Ryouma purrs, and his blood runs cold. Experiment? He knows the words are meant to provoke him.

“Experiment? Considering the next driver almost done, I fail to see you wanting to experiment on one of those. They’re not worth the effort and cover up. Do not forget that we must be discreet, Ryouma.” It’s a desperate rewording of what he really wants to say. Do not touch them. He does not agree with Ryouma’s plotting. It would be a horrendous lie to say that he ever has. The man is a schemer, and Takatora knows to never trust him.

“Very well~” Ryouma replies with a last. “Though I suppose it doesn’t matter. The public will probably kill them off before we do. After all, we will have to clear lose ends. Takatora~” It takes every ounce of his self-restrain to keep his expression blank. Ryouma is sick and twisted, but he’ smart and right. Takatora has made a misstep. Kaito is a weakness. He cannot allow that.

As Ryouma walks off, Takatora decides that he can’t have Kaito. It will end badly. His own heart needs the other, but Takatora will end up losing this game. Once again, he must sacrifice what he wants in order to play the game the others are playing. Once again, Takatora is forced to lose control of his life. Once again, he is weak.

Weak. Kaito is weak. How could he have lost so easily to the white armored rider? That man had sliced through him and Bravo as if they were butter. He’d even commented on his strength without meaning to. The words had slipped out naturally, and Kaito let out a shudder. For a moment, he realized he was both terrified and horrifically aroused.  Was he really that pathetic?

It hits him that he’s in a hospital bed. Jumping up, he looks around only to meet the eyes of a startled doctor. It’s the public hospital, but the room is far too cushiony for whatever Yggdrasil even considered him. Slowly, he remembers that Takatora is Yggdrasil, and he might be the only reason that he’s still alive. It’s not something he wants to think about. He owes his life to no one. And if Takatora had arranged that, then he’d know about the attack.

Kaito had nearly died.

Takatora could have very well made that order. It could have been a way to tie loose ends. Takatora could have some way for him to be killed off in the near future. Loose ends. Panic set in, and Kaito begin to furiously shove clothes on. The doctor opened his mouth to stop Kaito, but Kaito glared harsh enough to shut the man up entirely. He had to get out of here. Panic and dread and disbelief. Takatora could be trying to kill him. How foolish was he to think Takatora had cared. He was Yggdrasil after all. No matter how many pretty words he said, the other was still his enemy.

Takatora was nothing but a fuck. Not a boyfriend. Not a lover. He would never be more than a scream in night in the sheets covered in sweat and marks only to be forgotten tomorrow. As his form left the room coat swishing behind him, Kaito pretended that it hadn’t hurt to think that. He was too strong to let such frivolous emotions touch him.

It wasn’t as if he loved Takatora. But he did. He needed to hear that he loved him. He needed Takatora to tell him that this wasn’t his plan. He needn’t to be told that Takatora had tried to stop the white rider from touching him. He need—

Takatora didn’t love him. He didn’t love Takatora. It was just meaningless sex.

Where was he? Takatora’s mind reeled in panic. He couldn’t ask Ryouma. Too much of his heart had been shown to the other. Ryouma would find him, and kill him before Kaito could see him. He’d tell father about his weakness. Kaito would become a liability. Kaito would be killed or tortured as punishment for his disobeying. The injuries that he – it wasn’t his fault he tried to reassure himself once again – had given him were too severe for Kaito to just check himself out.

It shouldn’t surprise him when the Doctor, shockingly, tells him that Kaito had run out of here. He’d nearly been killed. Kaito was too smart to let anyone in Yggdrasil have any sort of tactics that could stop him. Wasn’t that why he loved him? No. Takatora. Love is no longer allowed. His love will mean the death of Kaito. Kaito is a weakness, vulnerability.

It shouldn’t surprise him when he finds Kaito in the Baron HQ with his subordinates conveniently out for the moment. That Kaito’s hands are wrapped around his lock seed in a death grip. That his eyes are of fear and questioning loyalty. Kaito is not happy to see him. It shouldn’t surprise him, but Takatora feels his heart tug regardless.

“Come to finish me off?” Kaito snarls. His pride lashes out. “Now that I’ve proved myself weak. I’m no use to you anymore. Right? I’m too weak for someone so high and mighty like you.” His fear gets the best of him, but he masks it with rage and anger. “That’s why you told the White Armored Rider to kill me. Or try to. I’m not sure why you didn’t have him finish the job. Did your daddy tell you they still needed me for whatever it is you’re doing with these fucking things!?” He shakes the lockseed at him, as if to both brandish his anger and his strength. Are the lockseeds really strength though? Were they not but experimental weapons the riders had been used as guinea pigs for? How strong was he if he was just using the company he despised? How strong was he if he still could not win?

“Kaito.” Takatora spoke firmly. He was unsure himself of what to say next. “I was unaware you were that banana rider.” He curses the fact that they’re fruit themed. The sentence sounds ridiculous, but it’s true. Kaito’s stare filled with disbelief makes him feel uncomfortable. What is he supposed to say to him besides that?

He could tell him he was the white armored rider.

“You’re Yggdrasil. How did you not know?” Kaito sneers and stands up on his tippy toes trying to be taller than Takatora, like a dog sticking out his fur. His behavior was similar. All yelling and aggressive body language as if to say, ‘I’m big you can’t hurt me.’

“I’m not told everything.” Takatora admits. “I did not care about the armored riders identities. It had no impact on my part of the job.” He did not want any more blood on his hands than he needed. Children. Most of them were children barely older than his brother. Why would he want to know the faces of children who were on the verge of death? Children who might not return home to their brothers and fathers.  He would kill if he needed to, but he’d rather just rough them up until they gave up. Ryouma could, hopefully, be convinced to not spill any more blood than necessary. Takatora enjoyed fighting, but killing was of a different game altogether. No child would die at his hands.

Kaito could hardly be called a child.

“Oh? And just what is it that you do Takatora?” Kaito leaned forward, his eyes wide and angry and panicked.  Office drone was what he’d assumed. There was too much anger and power in this man. Too much muscle and grace for him to waste his days behind a desk. He’s too proud to do merely paperwork.

Backed into a corner, Takatora struggles to find the words to put him on top. His face shows no amount of the terror that Kaito has put in his veins with just one sentence. He wonders if Kaito has ever been able to read him. Probably not. He’s trained hard so that no one can.

There’s no saving this. Takatora has committed a wrong he cannot justify or rectify. Kaito is too proud and strong and volatile for this situation to be handled. Besides, if Kaito hates him, Takatora can hopefully just break his driver, and Ryouma will leave him alone. If he gives Kaito up, he will be safe.

Once again, he makes a decision to put someone’s safety over his own want. In the end, fighting really was all he had.

With a sigh, Takatora hesitantly takes the melon lockseed out of his pocket. “I’m an armored rider.” He says simply, showing the lockseed to him. “Believe what you wish to. It’s obvious you won’t listen to me.” He’s unable to lie to Kaito. Unable to tell him to hate him. How can he demand what he knows will happen? Takatora has messed up, and he deserves his hatred.

Surprise. Shock. Disgust. Fear. Rage. Takatora sees all of these flash through Kaito’s face. He barely even hears the words that come from Kaito’s lips. Tears well up in his eyes, tears that he knows Kaito is too angry to possibly see. He’s glad. It’s better this way.

“LEAVE! LEAVE. NEVER SPEAK TO ME AGAIN.” Kaito screams. That monster is Takatora, and Kaito is both afraid and aroused. How did he not know? The grace this man had. The way the armored rider had so effortlessly slipped in and attacked. They body language of a true warrior. Takatora was so obviously the white armored rider. How had not figured that earlier?

Deep down, Kaito had a feeling, but his heart buried it unable to accept the truth.

The look on Takatora’s face is pitiful, and Kaito pretends that it’s simply Takatora accepting his defeat. It’s not as if the bastard has a heart. How could he after everything he’s done? He’s not crying. Neither of them is crying. Whatever liquid in his eyes is from the sheer disgust and outrage.

“Very well.” Takatora replies simply. The words sound desolate, and Kaito damns his heart for twisting at them. This man had nearly killed him – part of him refuses to believe that. How could Kaito honestly even care?

As Takatora left the building, Kaito felt a part of him leave with him. His body felt numb. Was this really happening? Starting to shuffle the cards, Kaito desperately tried to sort his feelings and his mind. This had just been sex. Kaito put down the banana card and the melon card next to each other. It hadn’t been anything. His hand grazes over the melon card uncertainly. His fingers fumble over the edges, and a tear splatters on the image.

Immediately his face contorts to that of sheer rage as he picks up the card, nearly bending it. With a growl, he throws the card, slicing further into the TV than the last one.

Kaito did not love Takatora. He tells himself this.

If he didn’t love him, then why did this hurt?

The cards end up all over the table. With his arms, they are the only shield preventing the world from seeing his tears.


	2. Coming Together

Everything should have been fine. It’s what Takatora decided. Everything should have been, but nothing was. Waking up was harder to do. Fighting was flat and without emotion. Food began to lose its taste.  However, he was able to hide it from everyone. Even Ryouma. Especially Ryouma. If there was anyone who could not know about this, it was Ryouma.

It had been easy to hide his depression. Takatora was always talented at that. Then, the nightmares started.

Blood. His hands were covered in blood. A sickening laughing was heard behind him. Ryouma’s laugh. “Oh, a shame the little banana had to be taken out. Isn’t it? Wasn’t he your favorite? Oh well~” Kaito’s last breath, reaching for him. “Taka—“The life drains from his eyes, and Kaito’s hand falls to the ground. His heart falls with it.

With a scream, Takatora bolts up, drenched in sweat. The last nightmare Takatora had had was back in his youth during the time that Mitsuzane was in danger. He’d never cared about anyone else besides his brother. Ryouma for a brief period of time, until he learned you could trust the man as far as you could throw him. Perhaps not the best example, as Takatora could actually chuck Ryouma pretty far. That was besides the point.

Takatora had been having the same nightmare every night for a week merely a few days after the breakup. This was just a one night stand or perhaps a few nights over that. In reality, it had been much longer than that. Takatora had counted the nights that Kaito fell asleep in his arms. The number was one he feigned ignorance on.

Eventually, he gave up on sleeping. It wasn’t as if he wasn’t well versed in the art of insomnia. How many college nights had he spent not sleeping, breathing in coffee as if it was in his blood? Then again, that had been some years ago, and while he wasn’t exactly an old man, he wasn’t the kid who could not sleep for weeks without someone noticing.

“Takatora~” Ryouma’s voice dragged him out of his thought. Had he spaced out? Judging by the look on Ryouma’s face that was a yes. “I’ve got permission from above to swiftly dispose of the beat riders if they serve no more purpose~” The chilling delight in his voice sends shivers down his spine, and he truly wonders about the other’s sanity. Wait.

“They’re children. There is no use disposing in them.” Takatora tries to stay calm, but his head screams. His heart aches. It’s impossible for him to keep his cool. “They could still prove valuable in the end too. Worse comes to worse, I will dispose of the drivers. There is no use killing children, Ryouma.” He wonders about the other sometimes. Ryouma was indeed a brilliant man, and sometimes, an excellent friend. However, his loyalty was murky, and he seemed to enjoy science and toying with people over human compassion.

“The youngest one surely yes.” There’s a tone of mirth in his voice. He doesn’t like it. It’s as if Ryouma is using that sing-song ‘I know something you don’t voice,’ and that always spells disaster. Kaito isn’t the youngest amongst them. He’s sure of that. The orange boy was younger. He wasn’t sure about the others. Ryouma continued, and Takatora did his best to push the thought out of his mind. “The banana one is only two years younger than you. I believe he is the strongest threat. If anything, I would consider disposing of him…and the Durian as well.” Durian is tacked on like an after though. It’s the way he talks about Kaito that hits him. He’d broken up with Kaito to protect him. He’d gone through that to protect him.

“You will not TOUCH Kaito.” He speaks loud and firmly, but he isn’t screaming. Takatora never screams. Somewhere during that sentence, Takatora is standing up, glaring over the table. Ryouma smirks at him, raising an eyebrow. As he opens his mouth to retort, Takatora continues, cutting him off. “Let’s not play games, Ryouma. I know you are aware of my PAST relationship with Kaito. I have severed the bond. He is no longer a distraction. Do not touch him.” Takatora is sick of beating around the bush. They both know the truth. What’s the point of pretending they don’t?

“Oh?” Ryouma replies simply. “I thought so.” He taps a finger to his lips. “Regardless of your current relationship status, I find that beat rider to be quite the distraction. Look how what you’ve been reduced to...” He purrs at him, tilting his head as his smile grows. “I’ve sent Malika to dispose of him. The others may live.” Ryouma turns, not bothering to see the look on his face. He knows exactly what it is.

“HOW DARE YOU!” Takatora’s voice hits a record high, but Ryouma just laughs and walks out. The first thing he wants to do is punch the other in the face, as hard as possible. However, there are more pressing things at the moment. Kaito is in danger. Malika is one of the best energy riders, his favorite actually. Of course, Ryouma would pick her. She’d be the only one not to know about their relationship.

 

As Takatora runs past him, Ryouma leans forward watching him. “How fascinating. I haven’t seen Takatora this invested in awhile~” Walking in the opposite direction, Ryouma grins, a plan on his mind. It was one he was sure it would take Takatora far too long to figure out.

Takatora had tried to kill him. Takatora had nearly killed him. He’d strung him along with kisses, touches, moans, and—No. Takatora was his enemy. He’d used him for a physical need only to throw him away when he was no longer convenient. He had been thinking this from the beginning, so why didn’t it feel so…wrong?

Why was it that he awoke from dreams of Takatora taking a blow for him, dying in the process instead of Takatora trying to kill him? Why was it that the pathetic look on Takatora’s face when he told him to leave stayed fresh in his mind? That the words Takatora had said sounded so wounded as if he had not wanted to say them. Takatora was his enemy. Why was the fact that they had broken up – could it even be considered that? Where they even together? – causing him to lose sleep and control of his life?

“Dude, are you okay?” Kouta’s voice rang him out of thoughts. The dumb orange waved his hand in front of him. Wait, why was he even in Baron HQ? Oh. He wasn’t in Baron HQ. He was in the seat that Sid normally sat in. When had he gotten here? The memory was fuzzy. Kaito wasn’t used to running on no sleep.

“Fine.” Kaito replied simply, smacking his hand away. “It is none of your concern, Kouta.” Aren’t they rivals? Why does the boy care? His kindness will be the death of him. The grape one, whose name he forgets it’s not as if he was ever that important to him anyway, looks at him with annoyance. It’s as if he wants to say something but chooses not to. It’s not a look he likes on anyway. He hates it especially on that boy’s face. He was the last person that was allowed to know something he did not.

“You. Don’t look at me like that.” He snaps and pins it on his lack of sleep. Normally, he’d just glare the other into submission. The grape boy raises an eyebrow, and for a moment, he sees a familiar expression. It’s quickly replaced with a smile, as fake as the blank look Takatora always puts on when he’s pleased. No. It was not time to think of Takatora.

“Me?” He replies sweetly, and Kaito isn’t sure if he’s just so tired that he’s just seeing things to irritate him or if the kid is actually faking it. Kouta turns to Micchy, confused. The orange boy isn’t anything to go on. The kid is too lacking in brain power to possible see whatever is going on with the grape. “I’m not sure what you’re talking about.”

“If you know something, say it. Don’t look at me with that...expression.” Kaito doesn’t know what to call it.  It’s a mix of pity and scorn. Is it even possible to look at someone like that? Kaito finds himself seething. The grape’s expression changes to a blank look. It’s a look he’s only seen on Takatora. Alarmingly, the two look similar. He pegs it on how the asshole is plaguing his mind.

“Stop sulking.” Micchy speaks suddenly, stepping forward. Kouta mouths something Kaito reads as ‘don’t.’ Micchy ignores him completely, leaning forward, hands on the table. “Listen. It’s none of my business.” Micchy pauses thinking everything over. He’s not one about handing over information that had given him an unfair advantage. He’s not even sure how he feels about everything going on right now. “I know about you and my brother.” Kouta sputters. Since when did Micchy have a brother?

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Kaito’s blood runs cold, and he’s honestly sure he knows exactly what he means. Takatora and Micchy look far too similar for his liking. If he really is related, then he’s sure he should have been paying more attention to him.

“Takatora.” Micchy continues, pausing again. He’s not too fond of his brother’s actions either. “And if...what happened is what I think, I understand. Brother is confusing.” Micchy himself doesn’t know what side his brother is on. “But, I know that you’re still alive.” Takatora would kill those he felt were a threat. Micchy had a feeling about that. No one had died directly by his brother’s hand. That Micchy didn’t know what to do with. People were dying from Yggdrasil. People were getting hurt. Brother’s involvement was…unknown. He’d only seen him cover things up…and attack Kouta and Kaito. If brother truly was like father, then if he wanted them dead he would have killed him.

“What do you know?” Kaito screams, hand slamming on the table. The seat smashes backwards from the force of him getting up so suddenly. It hits him that this boy is also Yggdrasil. Was everyone he knew related to this damn company? “He tried to…he…I’m not going to talk about my affairs with a child.” His voice rises with the last word, focusing on it to purposely piss Micchy off.

The look of murderous intent is completely unseen by Kouta. Kaito wonders idly if his relationship with Takatora is anything like Kouta’s relationship with Micchy. “I know that my brother has woken me up screaming your name and not in the usual way. At least the other way, I could fall asleep. It’s hard to sleep with the sound of him trying to hide his sobbing. I may not agree with my brother, but I will not let your pride cause this. I don’t care what happened. Talk it out. I need sleep.” Micchy rationalizes it as his own selfish need for peace and quiet. He’s not quite ready to accept his love for his brother again. His brother could still be the big bad. For all he knows, Takatora could have sent someone to kill Kaito.

“Ah, this will be quite the mess.” A sickeningly sweet voice reaches his ears, and he turns to see a girl barely around Micchy’s height. “I was hoping for just the banana. Ah, it isn’t as if too more beat riders will stop me from fulfilling my mission.” The Genesis driver is placed around her waist quickly, and the smile on her face – it reminds him of Takatora’s gleeful look when he fights – sends shivers down his spine. She’s the most terrifying thing he’s ever seen.

Kaito and Kouta quickly put their sengoku drivers on at that exact moment, lockseeds in hand. Micchy steps back. He won’t be a part of this. An assortment of fruits ring through the deadly silence.

“Yoko. Return back to HQ.” His hand is wrapped firmly around her hand, which earns a look of surprise from everyone in the room.

“Who are you?” Kouta asks quickly, trying to move to shield Micchy. However, when he turns, he finds that Micchy is no longer there. When did the boy leave?

“That’s none of your concern.” Takatora’s tired eyes flick over to Kouta with an annoyed look. The voice sounds familiar, but Kouta ignores the shivers of dread that follow. “Leave.” As Kouta opens his mouth to protect, Takatora completely ignores him. “Whatever Ryouma told you, you are to ignore concerned that rider. You will not touch him.  Tell Sigurd too. No one is to touch him. He’s off limits. He’s mine.”

Yoko smiles, and it’s the same look that Ryouma was giving him. “Very well.” She replies simply, closing the lock and leaving. Kouta very hesitantly follow suit. He wouldn’t if it wasn’t for the look that Kaito is giving him. Just what was going on anyway?

“What are you doing here?” Kaito speaks first breaking the silence that started when everyone else had left. He pretends that he doesn’t see the lack of sleep in Takatora’s eyes. He pretends he didn’t hear what Takatora had just said. “Come to finish me off yourself?”

“Silence.” Takatora moves in, closing the bridge between them. Looking down, he places his hand on his cheek, forcing him to make eye contact. “I am the white armored rider, but I did not know it was you. You need to stop being so stubborn and believe this.  I…was horrified when I realized it was you.” The setting is too public for a discussion like this, but Takatora is sick of waiting for the right time.

“More lies.” Kaito hisses. His eyes well up with tears that he tries to pretend don’t exist. “I won’t fall for your tricks. Why should I-“

Takatora cuts him off with a kiss. His actions have always been stronger than his words, and he tries to express all of his passion and need through his lips. “I need you.” He starts after breaking the kiss. He presses his lips against his jaw line as his hands find themselves in his hair. “I want you.” Leaning down, he buries his head in his shoulder.

“Need. Want. Why should I care? You have some sort of physical craving right? That’s all this is. Let’s just accept that we’re enemies. There’s no use setting up for what will continue in the future. We-“Kaito rambles, and he refuses to admit it’s just him speaking out of fear.

“Stop being so idiotic!” Takatora snaps, pulling back. His eyes are more expressive than Kaito has ever seen them. “Must I spell it out for you? I love you.” The words sound so foreign on his tongue. He’s never spoken of such a love before. There had only been familial love. Bonds by blood were the only things he’d ever considered important.

“Stop that. Don’t say that. I don’t believe you.” Kaito tries to pull away from him, but Takatora strengthens his grip.

“I love you, Kumon Kaito. While I may not be able to sacrifice everything for you, I will not allow them to hurt you.” Takatora kisses him again, and Kaito freezes up.

“Why?” He asks desperately. He doesn’t understand. Why would someone love him enough to bend their allegiance for him? Why would anyone care that much about him?

“You’re the only person strong enough to be my equal.”

Kaito slumps as his scowl softens. The look on Takatora’s face quells any doubts in his heart.

“…I’m not joining Yggdrasil.” It seems unrelated, but Takatora knows what he means. Kaito will still take Yggdrasil down. He understands.

“I did not expect you too.”   It’s a simple reply, but Kaito smiles regardless. It’s a smile that Takatora would like to keep on the other’s face.

“…Asshole.” Kaito laughs, a tear from before finally falling. “You’re a fucking asshole, and I love you. I don’t understand anything.”

They’ll address their allegiances another time. For now, they at least have each other.


End file.
